


Notes for a Platinum Nuzlocke

by MythGirl95



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythGirl95/pseuds/MythGirl95
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Rules

1\. I can only catch the first pokemon per area.

  * So if I Route has water and grass. I get one from the grass, one from fishing, and one from ~~fishing~~ surfing
  * If an area has multiple floors I can catch one per floor 
  * There is a dup clause (which means if I catch a starly, I can't catch another starly or any of its line later on)
  * the Exception to these rules are Shiny Pokemon and Feebas (I want to catch one in my life)



2\. I must nickname all my pokemon

3\. If a pokemon feints it dies and It goes into the death box

4\. the Nuzlocke Officially begins when I get the journal from my mom.

5\. I can only be at max 2 levels above a gym leaders highest level pokemon


	2. Starting Pokemon

Pokemon

Piplup (Starter Pokemon; Male; Torrent Ability) named Poseidon (lvl 5)

Starly (Lake Verity **Grass** ; Male; Keen Eye Ability) named Sterling (lvl 3)

Bidoof (Route 201; Male; Unaware Ability) named Justin (lvl 2)

Bag

Potion 3

Antidote 3

Parlyz Heal 3

Pokeball 8

Premier Ball 1

TM 27 (Return) 1

Journal

Parcel

**Death Toll: 0**

Goal- level pokemon to 8/9


	3. Pokemon (Jubilife City)

Pokemon

Piplup (Starter Pokemon; Male; Torrent Ability) named Poseidon level 8

Starly (Lake Verity **Grass** ; Male; Keen Eye Ability) named Sterling level 9

Bidoof (Route 201; Male; Unaware Ability) named Justin level 8

 **New** Shinx (Route 202; Female; Intimidate Ability) named ⭐Shine level 8 (met at lv. 3) It took me too long to find anything but a Bidoof/Starly on this route OMG

 **New** Magikarp (Route 218 **Fishing/old rod** ; Female; Swift Swim Ability) named Koi

 **New** Silcoon (Route 204 Grass; Female; Shed Skin Ability) named Wings level 7 (met at lv. 4 as a Wurmple) now in the box

 **New** Zubat (Ravaged Path; Female; Inner Focus Ability) named Zuzu level 6 (met at lv. 5)

Bag

Potion 6

Antidote 3

Parlyz Heal 4

Pokeball 9

Premier Ball 1

Heal Ball 2

TM 27 (Return)

Journal

Vs. Recorder

Old Rod

Town Map

 **Death Toll: 0** (but had a few close calls already)

Goal- beat Berry and level pokemon

Dear god this game has as many crits as it does Bidoof!


	4. 1st Gym Badge

Pokemon

Poseidon level 16 Prinplup (starter)

Justin level 15 Bibarel (Route 201)

⭐Shine level 10 Shinx (Route 202)

Sterling level 14 Staravia (Lake Verity Grass)

Wings level 12 Beautifly (Route 204 Grass)

Koi level 6 Magikarp (Route 218 Old rod)

Zuzu level 7 Zubat (Ravaged Path)

Missed 203 Pokemon (Abra)

 **New** Psyduck (Oreburgh Gate; Cloud Nine Ability) named Ducky

 **New** Ponyta (Route 207; female; Run Away Ability) named Embers

 **New** Goedude (Oreburgh Mine Top floor; female; Sturdy Ability) named Geo

 **New** Onix (Oreburgh Mine Deeper floor; male; Sturdy Ability) named Rocky

Traded Pokemon

Kazza the Abra

Poseidon beat the gym leader singlehandly 


End file.
